Grand Theft Naruto
by Pite
Summary: Naruto is a out of prison and seeks for new opportunities.Rated M for mature themes and violence.Pairings unknown coz you vote so pliz R&R Light OOC Warning
1. People

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the GTA series!.

Summary:GTA in KonohaGakure!

Parings:You Vote But 90 NaruSaku and NO YAOI!

Grand Theft Naruto!

People in GTN

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki : After 10 years in prison he's send by his bosses to Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha : His familly got killed by the Russian mob now he want's revenge on his Bro...

Sakura Haruno : Daughter of the head of the Italian familly the Jounins.

Kakashi Hatake : Father of Sakura and the Head of the Jounins.

Neji Hyuuga : Head of the Yakuza.

Hinata Hyuuga : Neji's girlfriend

Rock Lee : A Bruce Lee fanatic and the head of the Triads.

Ten Ten : Local heavy gun seller.

Anko Mitarashi : Konohan Police officer the spy of the Italian mafia.

Tsunade : Konohan mayor the woman that owns alot of money to the Triads.

Others Later.

* * *

Organizations.

Akatsuki-An criminal europian oranizations.Bosses of Naruto

The head-Uchiha Itachi.

Jounins-Italian Mafia specialize in Casinos and harach.

The head-Kakashi Hatake

Triads-Azian orginazation specialize in drug dealling reat enemy of the Jounins.

The head-Rock Lee

Yakuza-Japanese gang they are in peace with the Jounins till...

The head-Neji Hyuuga

* * *

Sould i continue? 


	2. In the begging

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the GTA series!.

Summary:GTA in KonohaGakure!

Parings:You Vote But 90 NaruSaku and NO YAOI!

OOC warning

NaruSaku:1

** Grand Theft Naruto!**

In the begginig...

* * *

(Warsaw-Poland.Gang bunker 2004)

* * *

"Naruto is back what should we do? Boss?"asked a German gang lord and a memeber of Akatsuki. 

"Naruto the The Moskows Grim Reaper?Ech shit...We were thinking about expanding west do we? Konoha 24k diamond Yakuza, Chinese even the Italiansare cutting some piece of the cake."Said Itachi."We can send him there with some money to start the in about a year come there and take our piece of his future imperium."Itach ended."Do we have a contact ther?"he asked"Shikamaru Nara a reporter he knows alot of Konohan fat fish"

* * *

(Konoha – Yondaime International Airport)

* * *

"You're Naruto e..?"said a guy in a cheap Ford Escort."Whose asking?"said a tall blond man in a black vest and blue jeans"Nara Shikamaru Konohas News"said Shika."Let's go to your house"anserd Naruto "No way mrs. Nice Guy"said a Police officer "Officer Zabuza Momochi from the Konohian Police, you need to pay a fee to come to this town."Suddently Shikamaru sped out from the airport leaving Naruto on his own..."Where the F am I?"Naruto asked himself "You're at the Ocean Beach said a pick haired girlwhen Naruto snapped out of his distubed POV he saw her in a pink Bikini'Wow! This girl is sure hot those long legs those beautiful green eeyes and that figure!I think I'm gonna like this city'"Well i have to go home now and BTW my name is Sakura Haruno. Bye"then she ran to her car and drove of.Then he cheked his pockets that cop robbed him'What i'm going to say to Itachi...'

* * *

Chapter 1 end. 

Zabuza: Why the heck I'm a bad guy?

Le1:Coz you are...

Naruto:Sakura sure looks good in a bikini.

Sakura blushes.

Le1:Revie plizand if you not i'll send Sasuke to anihilate you!

Sasuke :Hell yeah!

* * *


	3. Another Crappy Chapter with bad grammar

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the GTA series!.

Summary:GTA in KonohaGakure!

Parings:You Vote But 90 NaruSaku and Absolutly NO YAOI!

OOC warning

NaruSaku:1

* * *

Grand Theft Naruto!

'First of all i must find that piece of a reporter and teach him a lesson, then phone to Itachi'thought Naruto.He ran in front of a car, opened the door "You..yo..you wanna jack me?"asked the scared driver "What's wierd about it I'm a thefe!"Naruto said while smashing drivers face to the door them pulling him out.'I need to get some information on him i think that his nesw paper office may know something about him...'(Few min.L8ter)'Now he lives in fifth stree ap.100'

Knock Knock Knock...

"Who is this?"asked a guy behind door number 100."Delivery!" Naruto said too make him open the door"I'm not opening it !" Few sec. Later his door was smashed into bits"Aaaaa!(A bit too OOC)

Not the face not the face!Eee? Naruto?" He asked after few minutes off fear!"First sorry about the airport problem but that cop is my informator and he wouldn't be happy when he see me with the infamous Grim reaper you know?""Sure.But why are you closed in your own home""Coz I need to hide from the The Jounins (Aka The Hatake familly)i hadn't paid for protection in last two months!"

"You're in DEEP shit!BTW you know where i can live till i get my hands on that Fuckin cop?":Yeah sure but first you must to defend me from those mobsters!" 'Shit another dirty work;"I have a baseball bat in my room jut wait!"The he ran to his bedroom. Sudennly Naruto heard voises(his not schizofrenic)down stairs "Ech another brainless idiot why I must do this work!" 'I have i bad felling about this city!

* * *

I know i know this is a bounch of crap! But pliz don't kill me! 

PS. The rest of the Naruto staf etc. will be later (Maybe...)


End file.
